The Persian Prince
by seagurl3
Summary: Posted early for my best friend Elements1999. Set back in older times, ancient times to be exact. Full out AU. Jercy. Persian-Roman alliance. British-Greece alliance. Percy hated Greece. So much, he ran off. Later found by the Roman Prince and Princess, he soon feels safe and homey... If his banstard of a father can just stop being, well, a banstard. Goal: 40 chapters.
1. Introduction

One thing I want to say

.

I worked hard to make this!

.

I and Elements1999 (who proof read all of it for me! Plus bugged me constantly when I hadn't wrote a chapter for it in 3 weeks...) Have been working on this story.

.

Presenting...

.

Drum roll please.

.

The Persian Prince!

.

I'm proud of myself for this story!

.

The only story in which I will have a real plotline.

.

So, first things first.

.

Yes, this is a Jercy. I also have Post-Pernico (which I felt bad sending that chapter to E1999. His otp is Pernico) in this, one way Annabeth/Percy, friendly Perzoë (yes, I was thinking of you Pwnie3.), brotherly Triton/Percy, Charlena, and more (as chapters progress)

.

Second thing, I spent to much hard work doing this. I will not except flames. Doing this will result in me Blocking you (and you dont want to be the first. I dont even know what it does.)

.

Third, this has a mix of different series.

.

Blixes are from Fablehaven. They are creatures which controls/sucks the life out of things trough bites.

.

Mimicking voices are from Maximum Ride. Gazzy ride had that power.

.

The mind entering thing was inspired by Angel Ride's mind controlling skills, also from maximum ride.

.

The knife trick is from RWBY's very own Penny.

.

The symbols Percy will use in chapter 20 is also from RWBY. Weiss Schnee has that power.

.

Octavian is likeable in this story. Not snobby, power wanting, but nice, thinks he has too much power, and will do anything to help.

.

All translations had no (")'s in them. If you want to know them, just copy inside the marks, but all commas, periods, and question marks are in the translations. Translate fro Latin to english. That's what I kinda used.

.

That's all for now! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

The Persian Prince

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Escape at last

.

.

.

.

.

.

Percy ran. He ran as fast as his tired, bruised, scratched, bloody legs would allow him. Tree limbs slapped his face, tugged at his hair, and yanked at his toga. Bush shrubs threatened to trip him, to pull him to the ground where the searchers could find him. But he kept running.

.

He had to get to Rome. He just had to.

.

He heard his poor excuse of a father calling for him to stay, but if he did, he would be forced to marry HER.

.

He was gasping for air, struggling to stay conscious. He had been running for a day, the soilders of Greece, and its king, followed him.

.

He tripped, falling into a bush.

.

He heard footsteps coming his way.

.

He heard them stop near the bush, and then continue toward away from it. He sighed with relief.

.

Then, he blacked out.

.

.

.

.

He woke up on a soft bed. It was not the Rough, bright, and brutal orange color the beds, if that's what you could call them, that were in Greece.

.

This was a soft, fluffy, and calm light purple, which Percy found very pretty. He looked around, surveying and gathering his surroundings.

.

He was in a room colored a comforting, soft, loving light skyblue room. The bed in which he was currently lying on had deep purple pillows, and curtains draped over the bed, one of the three sides open, facing to his left. The curtains where a light gray color, which Percy thought complemented the Purple of the bed sheets.

.

On his left, a small table had a candle burning, but it left no smoke. Percy found it quite fascinating that the color of the small flame was a mix between purple, pink, and red. Almost fuchsia, but not quite that color.

.

A skyblue tunic lie on the table, and a platinum colored belt was right next to it.

.

Percy got up from the cozy comfort the bed sheets had once cocooned his healing body in, and got dressed.

.

The floor was fluffy, not something Percy would think the floors would have ever been made out of, but it was really cool.

.

The color was a ghostly white, which normally wouldn't have been thought as beautiful, but it was.

.

Percy sat back down on the bed. He was tired. His eyes slowly started to close again. But before he fell asleep, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

.

He looked up. Sky blue eyes. That's the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The Persian Prince

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Awake and Asleep

.

.

.

.

.

.

He woke up again. Same room, but the sheets where different color.

.

And two people were in the room.

.

Percy tried to sit up, only to fall back onto the pile of plush pillows.

.

His head was throbbing. He put his hands on his temple, trying to find what was causing the pain. He felt like the room was swaying, as though he was on a ship or something similar.

.

The people noticed him. One of them, a boy with blond hair and icy sky blue eyes, the same ones he saw last time, came over.

.

He placed something cold on Percy's temple. "That should help with the headache." His voice was calm, and had a Latin accent.

.

Percy looked at him. A little scar cut through the leg side of his lips, which Percy found weird, yet slightly attractive...

.

"Where are I?" Percy asked. The room rocked back and forth, causing him to become dizzy.

.

The boy helped him out of the bed.

.

The other one, a girl with very dark auburn brown hair and electric sky blue eyes, spoke. "We're on a ship, only a day or so way from Rome. Why? Are you needed in another place?" Her voice was like silk, but was also stony at the same time.

.

Percy thought it was too good to be true. That this was all just a dream. That he'd wake up any minute to find he wasn't on a ship heading to Rome, but back in his bed back in Greece.

.

"N-no. I wanted to go to Rome for a while..." He felt his knees wobble, threatening to give up and let him fall face first onto the ground. He forced himself to remain standing, though his calves were killing him.

.

"Oh... Thalia... did a Greek ever-"

.

"No." The girl, now pointed as 'Thalia' said.

.

Percy's knees gave way. He tumbled towards the fuzzy floor. Immediately, the next thing he heard was Thalia saying: "Jay, go get Apollo. This headache is worse than we thought."

.

Apollo?

.

Wasn't that a Roman god? Why would he be on the ship?

.

Percy's mind became foggy. He saw Thalia place him on the bed.

.

And man with sunrise orange and gold hair touched his temple, taking of the cool thing.

.

"He'll be fine. He's just dehydrated, that's all. Jason, could you go get some water for him?"

.

The boy, now named, Jason, left in a hurry, almost flying out the door.

.

"Why what does dehydrated mean?" Percy managed.

.

The man smiled lightly. "Go to sleep, prince. You need some more rest." His vision tunneled as Jason bouldered through the door.

.

Then he blacked out again.


	4. Chapter 3

The Persian Prince

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: A sight of a old, dear friend

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Percy woke up again. The room was not the same room as before.

.

This one had Light lime green walls, peacock green bedsheets, which was complemented by pillows with eyes of the peacock feathers stitched on the a black background.

.

A window the size of at least 2 doors on the far left looked out on a glorious and amazing garden, which was blooming with daisys, roses, lilac, hydrangeas, lilies, and much more. Some plants, like a silver on up front, was not seen by Percy until now.

.

He got out of the bed. He was wearing a light grass green tunic.

.

Something pulled in the back of his mind.

.

Didn't he have a babysitter that favored the color green?

.

He didn't remember much of when he was with his mother, just glimpses.

.

Her smiling. Laughing. How her emerald eyes sparkled with humor.

.

And someone else. A boy with pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin.

.

Percy remembered cuddling with the boy at night. He remember calling him Nico, his saving angel.

.

His name was Nico DI Angelo, after all.

.

He remembered nico dying in a fire, and slightly promising to never forget him, and to never love again.

.

But, no memory of a babysitter.

.

"Oh my gosh. Percy, you're up." A familiar female voice said.

.

Percy turned to see who said that.

.

A woman about 5' 7" with Strawberry blond hair, and lilac colored eyes stood in the doorway. She wore a knee length dress the color of, surprise, blueish green.

.

"Who are-?"

.

The woman sighed. "Your father did go through a lot of trouble to erase your memory. Why, I won't imagine. I use to babysit you."

.

Percy looked at her. "Au-aunty Juna?" He shuddered. She smiled.

.

"You do remember. I remember when you nicknamed me that. At the time, you couldn't pronounce your o's."

.

Percy blushed at that. Aunty Juna looked the same. She didn't even look older.

.

Memories came flooding towards him, like possessed water.

.

Her playing with him. He insisted on 'How to be a demigod' and 'kill Medusa' and so on.

.

How she would teach him about the monsters of Rome, and how to kill them.

.

Aunty Juna hugged him.

.

"Aunty Juna, why are you here? And how-"

.

'Couldn't pronounce the o's ' she had said.

.

"Sorry. Lady Juno?" Percy felt nervous.

.

She laughed lightly. "I dont like the formality.

.

Percy blushed again. A new voice came into the conversation.

.

"Juno, sweetheart? Why are you in here?" A man about 5' 9", white blond hair, and stormy blue eyes, walked into the room.

.

"Jupiter, honey, you remember me talking about Percy, right? He was the kid I babysitted for."

.

The god nodded. Well, at least Percy thought he was. No one was named Jupiter besides the god.

.

"But you're late for dinner." Juna's eyes widened.

.

"Oh gosh, how could I have forgotten! Percy, come with me." Percy nodded. "We'll get you something to eat."


	5. Chapter 4

The Persian Prince.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: dinner, memory, and heat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Percy felt awkward at the table.

.

First of all, he wasn't even part to the family... And no, Juna didn't count.

.

Second of all, to find out that Thalia and Jason were Jupiter's kids, and stepchildren of Juna, made Percy feel untrained.

.

Sure, his own dad was a god, but he was married to a MINOR goddess, and was not as powerful as a Roman (even if his father denied it.) The Romans were the strongest and smartest.

.

He didnt eat anything. He wasn't any near hungry. He felt hot, also. Like he was blushing, but about what, he wasn't sure.

.

Juno looked over at him. "Percy? Are you okay?" She reached over to stroke his cheek, but he pushed her hand away.

.

"I'm fine, aunty Juna." Percy said quickly, avoiding touch.

.

"Aunty Juna?" Jason asked.

.

"She did babysit someone who called her that." Thalia pointed out.

.

"Yeah. That's me..." Percy said quietly.

.

He looked at the dessert. It was simple. Eggs, cinnamon, flour, and sugar mixed in a bowl, and cooked.

.

Something he was taught as a little kid.

.

He saw his mom teaching him how to measure time to cook, the heat of the flame, and how to check how old the produces were.

.

"Percy?" He heard Aunty Juna say.

.

Percy looked up. He felt sleepy again, like all the energy was drained out of him.

.

He stood up. "Can I... go back? I'm... not really hungry." Percy said.

.

His face felt like it was burning now, it wasn't something he was use to. He was starting to sweat.

.

"Percy... You should really eat. You haven't had food in over a week." Juna said.

.

He felt dizzy again. Both of his now paler hands were trembling. Blackness seemed to seep into his vision, the outer edges darkened.

.

"No, I'm not-"

.

He fell to the ground. He felt like his face was on fire, but yet he felt like it was freezing over at the same time.

.

Last thing he heard before he embraced the black, was yelling from that kid, Jason. Something about a 'fever'.


	6. Urgent!

:**_This is horrid. I mean absolutely horrid! I wouldn't give this story to someone I hate. It has no real plot line, the crossovers are grotesquely out of place, and the characters are obvious examples of "Mary Sue"s. It is seriously the most disgusting thing that has ever made it onto this website._**

**_I pray thee stop this madness. Stop this story. Stop writing._**

this Was in my flippin' reviews?!

First of all, This is my ONLY story with a true plotline!

Second, I couldn't make them 'Mary Sue"s if I have no fucking IDEA WHAT A MARY SUE IS

3, how is this DISGUSTING!

4, maybe you should keep your religion out of this! I'm not CHRISTIAN AND I FIND IT VERY DISRESPECTFUL TO TALK ABOUT RELIGION!

5, why should I stop writing? Maybe you shouldn't be talking!


	7. Lts

'Dorian Gray

I hate to say it, but you could use some constructive criticism. Firstly, you should work on your formatting- Line breaks are appropriate every six to eight sentences, and putting a full stop, line break, period, line break after every sentence or so is disruptive to the flow of reading. Furthermore, there is no need to shift down ten lines twice at the beginning of every chapter. Why not just begin chapters with "The Persian Prince, Chapter X: Several Words."

You also should do some minor fact-checking on the history of the areas you are writing about. From Athens to Rome is, as a conservative estimate, 1500 miles by road, and a trip by sea would've taken almost a month. Not a huge issue, just something to think about.

You should also think about chapter length- currently your average word count for a chapter is under 400 words. No offense, but that is kinda terrible. 2000 words is a good length for a chapter, and given as you said you had 40 planned and written out, I'm questioning why you don't just release this as a six-chapter series, instead of 40 artificially lengthened mini-chapters.

But I don't want to sound hostile- I'm sure that you have a good story. Just be more open to criticism. While the anonymous guest was indisputably rude, your response was a bit of an overreaction. If you [I]really[/I] have to descend to the level of a troller, publicly crying your ignorance about fairly well-known tropes isn't the best way to raise yourself in the estimation of the community, and in yelling at people about religion, you serve only to distinguish yourself as the kind of atheist that the rest of us struggle to avoid being labeled as.

In conclusion, don't use Google translate for Latin. If you did, erase it and translate it on your own, or ask someone for help. Just an advance warning.'

.

Hey look! Finally someone brave enough to show me their name.

.

I like your sharing the ideas, it just...

.

1) have you seen my personal best! 1028 words. I'm only 13! What do you expect, me describing the TEXTURE of hair?! And its 400+ words average.

2) I have no idea what your first idea means...

3) its SIX lines from The Persian Prince to Chapter XX: Name. I don't like showing the total of words because, oh yeah, not everyone likes that. Plus, I don't know the amount until I shift it from the Diary app on my phone to the document manager.

4) Its says it on the summery. FULL OUT AU. Meaning: none of this is real. Thus, I have every right to not research (plus I wrote most of this outside of my house, and I'm not allowed on the internet then.)

5) oh yeah, I don't care if someone trolls on my others, but ask Elements. I can be fierce when I'm pisssed.

.

So, if you have any more to say, I will gladly answer. Though, you might wanna be careful what you say to thisbrunette. (BTW, I'm polytheistic)


End file.
